Olrynion Kyron
Olrynion Kyron is an ascension project certified biotic from Ariilyth and a former member of the Mahtiid Crew. He is currently on the run as he is wanted by his kin for supposed connections to Solverus. Early life Olrynion is the only child of Lyrin and Gordith Kyron. He was born and raised in Belryn under a working class family. Because of his class he and his family struggled but managed to get by well enough under the Cold-Crown rule, but when Harold took the crown when Olrynion was 16, he made sure every working class citizen lived a life of hell. Eventually Olrynion's mother fell sick with a disease called Hylepsia. Hylepsia was not an uncommon disease, and there was a cure but due to their poor conditions, the Kyrons could not afford the needed cure and time was running short. With no other solution inbound, Olrynion desperately broke into a nearby pharmacy and stole the cure, giving him the first taste of what it's like to be a thief, but his mother succumbed anyway. This sparked his father, his uncles and his aunts to start a protest against Harold, but they were executed for treason by the King. Olrynion had nothing left and nowhere to go. But he remembered how he successfully stole the medicine for his mother, he had potential as a thief and he had to survive. So he resorted to the Belryn street gangs, who would often perform petty thievery for a living. Olrynion proved himself to be the absolute best among them, he could swipe away anything without leaving a mark, he even looted on his own initiative simply because he wanted to. Setting his standards higher and higher. He found himself stealing not because he needed to, but because he wanted to. The Nightroamers of Belryn He did this for 2 years until he was under the eyes of a more professional thieving organisation, the greatest and most influential thief organisation in Ariilyth wanted Olrynion, they believed he was one of the best and who was he to argue? The Nightroamers not only made their members as wealthy as a spice merchant, but they also protected and helped the poor dwelling in the Belryn Shadow District. Olrynion would not only have the means to survive, but he would be He joined up with them without a moments notice. Olrynion was now a Nightroamer of Belryn. The Nightroamers provided him training, training in sneaking, free running, and even fighting as the thieves understood that combat would be inevitable at some point or another. Although Olrynion was mainly trained to put a man to sleep, he taught himself how to successfully kill by using the techniques he learned and shifting them slightly. His brothers and sisters in the organisation eventually became more like family to him than his own family was. During his days starting out, he was shown around and taught the ropes by a woman around the same age as Olrynion named Visenna Sciandorcha. She watched over him during his first jobs and witnessed his rise through the ranks for herself. Eventually the 2 found themselves in a job involving robbing a museum containing an artefact of immense value, a crown worn by generations of Ancient Ariilythian kings, still glittering. In this, both were equal in status and under the charge of someone else. However things started to go downhill and the leader was killed. Olrynion and Visenna both took charge of the operation, and with charismatic quick thinking and teamwork they managed to get everyone back on track and carry out the heist. They successfully looted the crown. and the 2 realised how well they work together. Over time they fell in love and began a relationship. Olrynion's reputation as a thief eventually grew high enough to alone lead heists requiring a group. The exceptionally big ones, as big as the crown heist. This is how he proved himself to be both a great leader, as well as a great thief as he pulled off many of the heists without any issues and raised through the ranks eventually outranking Visenna. His group usually consisted of himself, Visenna and 3 others, Maeroi Dharin, Ignis Tenebris and Caeren Amos whom became his best friends. Life was going well for Olrynion. Despite being a criminal he had never felt happier. Until one fateful heist. The big one, the heist they had been preparing for for months. The Heist on the Belryn City Tower. The seat of Belryn and the Ashfields. But the thieves were there for one thing: Talonfire, the enchanted sword of Rialoir, worth over ϝ201,600,000. But things did not go well They miscalculated and misjudged the scale of defences in the upper levels of the building. The tower security had caught and slowed the thieves and alarms were going off. The police were approaching with Talonfire only rooms away. The group could easily get Talonfire, but leaving with it would be near impossible and Harold does not spare thieves, when caught, they are executed. Visenna saw that if they left now, they may have a chance to escape with their lives before the police arrive, but continuing on for the sword would hinder any chance. Olrynion was unwilling to listen though. Blinded by a lust for further riches and praise for stealing the most valuable weapon in Ariilyth. He insisted they move on. It is then that one of his friends, Maeroi Dharin blocked his path forward, they all tried to convince Olrynion to drop it, but he wouldn't listen. He wouldn't let this go. He became desperate enough to the point of emitting a blue aura around him, he was desperate enough to pull the biotic card. He began moving forward and Maeroi was forced into the next room, unable to get passed Olrynion. With time running out and Olrynion becoming more and more aggressive, Visenna did something she didn't want to but had to do. She stabbed Olrynion in the back and escaped with the rest of the team without time for shock to be seen, and without Talonfire. Olrynion felt that he was betrayed by his team, stabbed in the back by his own lover, and left for the police. He was caught and sentenced to death. Role in the Royal/Rebel Civil War Harold didn't care for trials or justice, break the slightest law in his reign and you're considered a traitor, Olrynion was about to be killed, ironically enough, he was to be killed by Talonfire. However he was saved when Aodhain's rioters broke in and crashed the execution. Allowing him to escape with his life, because of this, he pledged fealty to Aodhain, owing him his life, Olrynion felt a burning rage against Harold and his ilk for what he did to him and his family and so he joined the cause against the Royals and Talonfire was taken by the rebels. Olrynion's role in the war was vital as it was him who ended it. Olrynion was the man who saw to the Reddening of Goldwing. Aodhain planned the event, but Olrynion prepared how it would be done and where everyone would be placed. He himself came, under the guise of a priest of an unknown religion and gave the speech that signalled the Shadowscales to attack. This event ended the Civil War and Olrynion was granted a place in the ASRF because of his contributions. Soon enough he rose in it's ranks to Commander. Olympus and the Mahtiid Aodhain believed Olrynion was wasted as commander and thought he would serve very well as the man to represent Ariilyth in the Combine's expedition into space, for Olrynion was always very eager to see what is beyond the world, alongside this Aodhain believes he shows great leadership qualities and determination to see a job done. Olrynion and a handful of his men were picked up by the Mahtiid in his old home of Belryn. Here he met Commander Julhaj Teikeerus the leader of the operation and the representative of the An Xileel, Staff Lieutenant Garrus Vakarian who represented Palaava and Max Payne who represented the UAAA. However before they could set off for the Olympus, Vossland was in distress, and the Mahtiid was answering to it's call. They arrived to find Ariilythians and Vossians fighting a giant ice wyrm within a mine. Olrynion along with Julhaj, Garrus, Max and the commander of Vossland's R.A.W team, Jahrita Woods. delved into the mine and fought the serpent. Olrynion killed the beast after it started sending messages into the heads of Julhaj and Jahrita. Once the serpent was slain, the team, excluding Jahrita, returned to the Mahtiid and made for Olympus. Since then he has been working with the Mahtiid and it's crew on various tasks. He was also there on the Mahtiid for the devistating Xiutecuhtli Crisis in which the ship and crew in question played a very large role. His role in the crisis has made him one of the greatest heroes in Ariilyth. After the Xiutecuhtli Crisis Olrynion returned to Ariilyth where he was welcomed as a celebrated hero. However, almost as soon as he returned to Ingos he departed again for Station Zero where he was trained to properly use his biotic talents by TapTec's Ascension Project. After only 4 years he graduated, a very rare feat to graduate that early. But Olrynion was a prodigy in the element. Arguably the greatest Ariilyth has seen. He was now capable of performing the stunt he pulled on Caligo with little harm. Olrynion has also come to terms with himself, accepting his past mistakes. He intended to return to Visenna and the Nightroamers to set things right. However, before he could. He found himself being confronted with accusations. Solverus had framed him, and Olrynion was officially declared an enemy of the Empire. In truth he was but a victim of Aodhain’s growing paranoia. Now on the run from his former comrades who now believe him to be part of Solverus, Olrynion is constantly moving, trying to survive as he attempts to escape Ariilyth's systems. He has been sighted multiple times and multiple attempts to capture or destroy him have failed. Personality and Attitude Olrynion has always been a friendly, light-hearted and happy-go-lucky kind of person. Although recent events have left him somewhat bitter and ruthless. Though he has not fully lost his friendly attitude, he will still often display it when in good company. However this does not prevent him from losing his temper now and then. Olrynion is strong on his views and is known for getting himself into arguments, but he knows when to cut it. He takes a job very seriously and is always determined to get it done. He is very willing to kill anyone, even former comrades, that dare threaten himself or his allies. Skills and Abilities Olrynion is essentially a jack of all trades. Due to his experience as a thief, he is very quick and very subtle making him suitable for stealth related missions, He is also a capable hacker and is capable of parkour, while he is not a martial artist his acrobatic prowess is remarkable, he has proven himself capable of facing hoards of enemies in light clothing, easily dodging the attacks that come for him and taking the attacker down quickly. Alongside this he can also hold his ground like a true soldier. While wearing armour he can endure a few hits although even then he is stlll capable of dodging, just less acrobatically. He is no stranger to leading a small team either, nor is he to tactical planning. One other thing he has not left behind from his early days is his talent at gaining cash, although he often does this is less illegal ways, such as gambling. He has also been the champion of many drinking contests. Olrynion is also a natural biotic as his mother was one of the people who survived exposure to the eezo wave that came as a result of the Verinul Incident, Olrynion was capable of using his biotic abilities but was untrained and undisciplined. Due to a disastrous event caused when he tried to utilize it, he gave up on honing his skills on it. However he does regret that decision and plans to get involved with the Acension Project for biotic training. During a mission on Caligo, Olrynion once again displayed his biotic prowess when he formed a dome protecting himself as well as squadmates Jahrita Woods and Legion from the explosion caused by the armour of Zaros Azzanadra, as well as the debre that fell as a result. Then forming said dome into a ball which he unleashed as a biotic wave, washing away much of the enemies in his path, however, without proper training this biotic blast was a wild one, it caused damage to Olrynion himself and thus incapacitated him, leaving him in a coma for the rest of the mission until he was awakened by Dr Walter Bishop. Now, however, Olrynion is a very capable biotic, having graduated from TapTec's Ascension Project, early no less. He is said to be the most powerful biotic from Ariilyth, if not Ingos Tenum. Weapons and Armour Olrynion carries the standard Ariilythian Lancer assault rifle as well as his prized Incisor sniper rifle along with 2 standard Ariilythian phalanx pistols. He has several biotic lift grenades. His exoskeleton design is that of an Ariilythian biotic's although it is completely black, a colour not available with the usual gear. Underneath he wears nanotech clothing for extra protection, his mask is also nanotech. Alongside this he also carries an omnitool and dual wields two omniswords. However Olrynion's greatest weapon is the biotic nodes within himself Roles and Titles In the Nightroamers he was on his way to becoming classed as a Master Thief, but was captured before the time could come. Aodhain himself offered the title of Knight to Olrynion, but Olrynion refused as he did not believe a thief was worthy of that title. He once held the role of Commander of the Ariilythian Special Recon Forces. Olrynion also bears the nickname "Onion" due to the similarity with his name. At first it irked him but he's grown to accept and even embrace it. Views and Beliefs Olrynion is not like most of his kin who accept phoenixes as a way of life. He criticises the phoenixes' role in Ariilythian culture, believing that the entire country revolving around magic birds is ridiculous and is holding back it's progress. He even at some point uses Ariilyth as a grown but immature adult clinging to his favourite childhood toy as a metaphor for the fact that the nation cannot let go of the phoenixes. He is also critical because he believes the entire origin of the phoenixes influence (Rialoir Luath and Eanciallmhar) is a story of cruelty and evil nature and that because of this the birds do not deserve to be praised. He also believes that the monarchy system is an outdated system and that Ariilyth should instead be lead by an elected Prime Minister in a capitalist democracy. His very limited national pride is an ember sparked by the technological achievements of his nation. In terms of augmentations, Olrynion has mixed opinions. While they do remove actual human limbs, and replace them with artificial ones; essentially making one a cyborg. They also display the true potential of humanity and their achievements. However he especially takes pride in biotics and the Ascension Project as they serve as Ariilyth's major technological contribution, much like Sarif and Versalife are to the An Xileel, and unlike augmentation, biotics increase potential without sacrificing one's humanity. Olrynion does not show much patriotism to his nation, however he is very proud of his race and wishes to see humanity reach it's full potential. Though this is not the same as wishing to see humanity as a master race feared by all. He is heavily against racial prejudice. Interests/Hobbies/Habits When with the Nightroamers, Olrynion in his spare time would often join his friends in heading out to the city centre to revel in finer things in urban life they could now enjoy as they had the money to do so. This ranged from night clubs to the finest restaurants. Although he would often sneak away with Visenna. Olrynion took up an interest in the violin and soon took lessons. Despite his instructor's efforts, Olrynion continued to play noticeably horribly, and His bad violin skills became a recurring joke among his friends, which somewhat annoyed him as he took his practise seriously. Although he eventually improved and began to play somewhat decently, albeit not perfectly, but he certainly improved. After he was betrayed by his colleagues and saved by the rebels, he gave up on it. As it reminded him too much of what he would consider the good times and of the event that ended them. Now Olrynion tends to spend most of his time either sitting alone, or engaging in friendly competition be it draughts or drinking. Most notably with Garrus. He also enjoys movies when he has the time for them. As well as firing a few shots at a shooting range. Olrynion would consider biotics a form of art. And finds great pleasure in practising it. Due to recent events, Olrynion has found himself becoming more and more stressed as he attempts to evade those hunting him. He smokes to cope with the pressure. Trivia *He often suffers from light-headedness, when in this state he cannot think as clearly, fortunately it only lasts for a short period of time. *He's also known to experience Deja Vu more often than the average. *Status on Olrynion's remaining family members or if he even has any left is as of now, unknown. Category:Ariilythians Category:Mahtiid Crew Members Category:Biotics Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters Category:Ariilyth